Eric Gets A Girlfriend
Eric Gets A Girlfriend is the third episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Fed up with being single and clearly upset about never being able to score, Eric gives up on finding a girlfriend - that is, until one offers to be his Special Someone. Script (One day, in the halls of Goville High School, it was nearly the end of fourth period. Eric was walking to his locker, not to find his stuff, but to find someone to talk to. He sees a girl about his age (whose name was Veronica Stack) and looked a lot like Kelly. She had long black hair, pale white skin, wore a blue and red dress, and olive green high-heeled shoes. Later he comes up to her and makes his move.) ERIC: Hey baby, would you like to... uh... have some lunch or something? VERONICA: Um... GARY: (angry that Eric tried to steal Veronica from him) No! She's mine and I love her! ERIC: (angry) Fine then! You can go off and have her as your special someone! Because you'll never let me score! VERONICA: Never mind, Gary, let's go and have some pizza at the cafeteria. GARY: (excited) All right! ERIC: Wait! Please! (cries because Veronica left him) I'm never gonna score! BRIAN (the one with a red cap and blue jacket and yellow shirt): (laughs at Eric's misfortune) Ha ha ha ha ha, you're never ever gonna score, so too bad, you're just a loser who has no friends! ERIC: (angry and crying) And get out of here you stupid dumb animal! Sob sob sob sob! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! BRIAN: (laughs and runs away) (ERIC is all alone, crying because all the girls have boyfriends but him... except one. A girl who is exactly Eric's age, with golden blonde hair, wearing spectacles in the same shape as Eric's, has a white overshirt with purple one underneath, sky blue pants, and white shoes, walks by the hallway and is sorry to see Eric miserable.) ???: What's wrong? ERIC: I'm a lonely boy in need of comfort. (The girl comforts him.) ???: By the way, what is your name? ERIC: (a bit better) I'm Eric. I got bullied all because I have no girlfriend, and no life. JULIE: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Julie. And by the way, Eric, how would you like to be my boyfriend? ERIC: (cheers up a bit) Really? That would be nice. JULIE: Yeah. It sure is nice. Wanna do lunch? ERIC: OK. (At the cafeteria, Eric and Julie have their slices of pizza, and having only just met each other, they decided to break the ice.) ERIC: So what brought us together? JULIE: You see, I've been dying for a boyfriend all my life, and I think... well... you're just the one I was looking for. ERIC: Oh how sweet of you! JULIE: And of all the boys in this school, you're definitely the sweetest. I've heard you have a great sense of humour and get grounded all the time just like me. ERIC: Now we both have something in common. (This was the first step of their relationship, but they have made some surprisingly quick progress in starting it. Over time their relations will improve, with nothing that could ever slow it down. In other words, it will never ever fall apart, despite the two getting grounded at times. Here is just what happened to Eric when he got home...) KIMBERLY: (annoyed, angry, stern) Eric I just got on the phone with your neighbour that her daughter had the audacity to offer you to be her boyfriend. ERIC: (shocked) That was Julie, Mom. She and I just met. DIESEL: What's going on? KIMBERLY: You're not gonna believe this Diesel - our son Eric just got himself a girlfriend! (SFX: Scary Chord) DIESEL: (furious) OH MY GOD, ERIC! I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT YOU CAN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT GIRLS YOUR AGE ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE?! ERIC: But Dad, she was really nice and sweet. DIESEL: I DON'T GIVE A (BLEEP)! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! KIMBERLY: (angry) That's right, Eric, no more girlfriends for a whole week! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 4, when Eric misbehaves at his oldest sister Jill's wedding.) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Eric Episodes